The Truth Sets Us Free
by JessySpectre
Summary: (Sequel to The Truth) Maddie and Jack know Danny's secret. They know at least half of the common beliefs about ghosts are wrong. And they want to take down the Anti-Ecto-Act and the Guys In White. Rating for safety.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I'm doing a sequel. But the plot is vague, even to me. Who knows? The sequel may even be longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and half the idea for this sequel is not mine either.**

Chapter 1: Adjusting Takes Time 

Sam and Tucker were going to Danny's house. He said he had something he needed to tell them. He wanted to tell them in person. You see, they still had no clue that his parents knew. The two walked into FentonWorks. Danny saw them and waved, then called out, "Mom! Dad! Sam and Tucker are here!" His parents came up from the lab looking very uncomfortable.

Maddie was remembering the night before. She had been half asleep at the time.

 _Maddie woke at around 4:00 in the morning and was on her way to get glass of water when she noticed a gentle flash of light coming from her son's room. She gently pushed the door open to investigate and found that he was missing. Moments later, Phantom phased into the room. "Phantom!" she shouted before pulling out an ecto-blaster and pointing it at said ghost._

 _He raised his hands slowly and transformed back to Danny Fenton. "Relax, Mom. It's me, Danny. Remember?"_

 _"Danny?" she repeated. Her sleep-hazed mind slowly cleared enough fog away to remember the events from a few hours before. She dropped the gun. "Oh. I'm sorry. Reflex."_

 _He smiled warmly at her and put his hands down. "It's okay._ I'm _still getting used to it too." She smiled back and ruffled his hair before going back to bed. This would take some getting used to._

Jack was remembering that very morning. Danny had accidentally mistaken the day for a school day and run out the door yelling 'See you later' or something like that. He remembered halfway through his flight to school and phased through the living room ceiling as Phantom.

 _"GHOST!" Jack yelled while grabbing a Fenton Bazooka from behind the couch. Maddie came running at his cry and when she saw the ghost she instantly ran between the two, shielding Danny._

 _"JACK! That's Danny, remember?" she scolded as Danny transformed back and waved._

 _"Oh. Right," he said, lowering the oversized weapon. He looked so sad._

 _"It's cool," Danny said. "Adjusting takes time. It took me a while to adjust to being half ghost. I get it." Jack still didn't look completely cheered up. "How about cookies and fudge?" Danny suggested. This cheered him up instantly._

"Um, so . . . What did you want to tell us, Danny?" Sam asked before it got any more awkward.

"Right," Danny said, and proceeded to transform. _In front of his ghost hunting parents._ "They know," he stated simply.

Sam's and Tucker's jaws dropped. Sam regained her composure first. "When did they find out? They didn't do any experiments did they? How did this happen?" She fired off the questions so fast he didn't have time to answer.

"Okay, in order: two days ago, no experiments, and they caught Phantom and Fenton didn't come back so I had to explain why," Danny explained in one breath. "I also went ahead and told them about all of our adventures. Although, I had to have Jazz confirm that Youngblood actually _does_ exist because they wouldn't believe me unless Jazz said it was true."

( **A/N: it has to be Jazz, because she, as an aspiring psychologist, doesn't believe in encouraging delusions. If she saw the same ghost as Danny and admitted to it, Danny's parents would have no choice but to believe it.)**

By this time Tucker had recovered too. "So, they're cool with, you know, you being half ghost?" he wondered.

"Yeah, they're cool with it," Danny answered before cocking his head to one side. "Although, it's gonna take some getting used to."

"You can say that again," Jack agreed. Then Danny's ghost sense went off.


	2. V-Man's A Ghost?

**A/N: Absolutely adoring the support!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and half of the plot for this sequel.**

Chapter 2: V-Man's A Ghost? 

The day before when Danny was recounting all his ghost stories, not once had a ghost showed up. They had to wait until night when his parents were asleep. So, this being the first time they'd seen his ghost sense, he had to explain. "Ghost sense. Lets me know when ghosts are around," he said while running out the door.

Outside, he quickly checked the streets. Empty. He transformed and floated up. Vlad, as Plasmius, turned visible along with three vulture ghosts. His parents ran out. "Hello, Daniel."

Danny's pose became a confident one, and he crossed his arms. "Hey, Plasmius. I think there's something you should know. You're probably out of the loop, but my parents know my secret now. And, since you kept your end of the bargain, they don't know yours."

Vlad was shocked for a moment. In this moment, Danny's parents shot him and the vultures down. The vultures got back up, but Vlad had taken a good hit. Vlad was so dazed he didn't realized he'd transformed back.

"V-man's a ghost?" Jack asked, puzzled.

Danny pulled out a Fenton Thermos and captured the vultures. He then flew down next to Vlad. "Hope you weren't planning anything today and just came for a friendly visit. 'Cause that would look really bad if you were planning something." Danny then noticed his parents pointing their guns at Vlad. "Look, I know Vlad's a jerk, but I say we give him one more chance." His parents reluctantly put down their weapons.

"Thank you, Daniel."

"This doesn't mean we're friends, fruitloop."

Maddie started thinking about that government organization, the Guys In White, and what Danny had told them. They seemed so cruel and heartless. She immediately demanded that Vlad arrange a town meeting where they would make an announcement. Vlad agreed quickly, after reassurance that his secret wouldn't be spilled.

Vlad left and Danny and his parents went back inside. "Mom, what is this 'town meeting' and 'special announcement' about?" Danny wondered.

"Remember when you told us about the GIW and that Anti-Ecto Act?" Danny nodded. "We're taking them down."

 **-DP-**

Danny stood, or rather, hovered on the stage invisibly. He was waiting for his mother's signal. They'd planned out the speech, and once she gave the signal, he would turn visible. He listened to the speech, genuinely interested in how Maddie would sway public opinion in favor of accepting certain ghosts as 'good.'

"Hello, citizens of Amity Park. I, Maddeline Fenton, and my husband, Jack Fenton, have made an interesting discovery about ghosts. When a person thinks about ghosts, the common belief is that all of them are evil and cannot feel emotion or pain, correct?" Most of the audience nodded. "Well, I am here today to tell you this is untrue, and those beliefs are biased.

"Most ghosts that frequent Amity Park are evil, but they can feel pain and emotion. There is one good ghost, however, that frequents Amity Park; Danny Phantom." She gave the signal and the crowd collectively gasped as they the famous(or infamous, depending on your point of view) ghost appear onstage. He touched down on the ground and stood awkwardly. To anyone watching, they may have described him as shy.

"Uh, hi," he said nervously while waving. Maddie went on immediately after.

"The 'evil' ghosts are clasified as shades and the 'good' ghosts are classified as specters," she declared. "Most specters live in the Ghost Zone, and rarely come to the human world. Shades, on the other hand, will jump at the chance to wreak havoc here. That is why ghosts are believed to have been evil when not all of them are. Questions?" Valerie was first to raise her hand.

"How do we know there are more 'good' ghosts in the Ghost Zone?" Maddie looked to Phantom.

Seeing this, Danny knew he would have to handle this one. He whistled loudly, and within seconds, a huge ghost dog ran onto stage. Upon seeing Danny, Cujo shrank to a reasonable size and tackled Danny. Danny managed to stand up, holding Cujo, and moved toward the mic a little. "This is my friend Cujo. He was one of the guard dogs for Axiom Labs. He may be a ghost now, but that's the only thing that's changed. He still acts like a normal dog, just with ghost powers. I have other friends in the Ghost Zone who don't leave often. Some are more humanoid, and some look more like yetis."

Another person raised their hand. "Have either Maddie or Jack been to the Ghost Zone to confirm this?" The answer was that Jack had been there once and had seen one or two of such allies of Phantom. **(A/N: I have a plan for another fanfiction that might explain this and stand alone as a seperate fanfiction. But I hate working on two fanfictions at once, so it's going to have to wait until I finish this one.)**

There were many more questions afterwards, mostly about Phantom's 'evil' deeds. Every time, Jack, Maddie, or Phantom would answer, explaining it thouroughly, while not suggesting he was a halfa. When the meeting ended, the sun was beginning to set and Cujo had long since returned to the Ghost Zone by himself. Although, Cujo had taken a nap through the first half.

"That went well," Danny noted and turned to his mom. "But you didn't say a thing about the GIW or the Anti-Ecto Act."

"No, but what I did say will catch their attention. Once they confront us about it or make a case, then we can take them down."


	3. Taking The Fight To Them

**A/N: Thanks for the support. ;) So I guess last chapter shows how I view ghosts.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own . . . You know the rest.**

Chapter 3: Taking The Fight To Them

Sure enough, the GIW took Maddie's bait. They knocked on the Fenton's door the next day and Maddie answered. "Mrs. Fenton, we have to ask you to give us any information you have on Phantom's current location," the first agent demanded.

Jazz noticed who was at the door and immediately tipped off the news station anonymously. Maddie was ready to not tell them he was with his friends at the Nasty Burger. "Why? What do you want with him?"

"He is an unauthorized ectoplasmic entity of scale 7 power. He should be eliminated," the second agent stated. Disgust flashed across Maddie's face but was quickly replaced with a smirk when she realized the news crews caught that on camera.

"Why should he be eliminated? He's done nothing wrong."

"He is a ghost. He's planning something."

"Planning what? He died at around age fourteen. About a year or two ago. He's not that smart." _Sorry, Danny, but your grades haven't been the best recently_ , Maddie thought.

"He's fooled even an amatuer ghost hunter like you. Ghosts lie, and this one is especially good at acting to fool someone who used to call him their sworn enemy."

"Amatuer!?! Who-nevermind that. Why don't you get it through your thick skulls that Phantom isn't like most others that come to the human world! He works hard to put them back in the Ghost Zone before they cause damage that can't be undone!"

"That's just an act."

"An act?! No. I've seen him saving humans, not just from other ghosts, but from themselves! He selflessly puts humans before himself. No act is worth one's life-or afterlife. That is no act!"

The GIW had no answer to this.

 **-DP-**

Danny watched the television in the Nasty Burger, intently tuning out everything else. His mother was defending him. A week ago, he never would've imagined her so hell-bent on defending Phantom of all ghosts. But there she was. He only frowned slightly at the remark about his intelligence, but then his smile returned.

Danny enjoyed watching the GIW flounder and search for something, anything, that might make a good comeback. They didn't. So Maddie continued. "You know, since the discovery my family has made, I feel it is necessary for some old laws to be removed, and new ones put in place."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Anti-Ecto Act. It is morally wrong to allow expirements on ghosts when they are able to feel pain and emotions. Besides, ghosts were once human as well. Or, in some cases living, but that makes no difference. They have proven to be sentient, just like any other human." Danny couldn't focus any longer on what was being said, just that Phantom and a few other specters like him would need to attend a trial or something like that. It might be the only way to change things.

 _Piece of cake_ , Danny thought. He would definitely be able to get a few ghosts together for that. He began to make his way back home after the broadcast, Tucker and Sam following him. He walked in the door and called out, "I'm home!" His parents and sister were soon in the living room. "Nice job, mom. Thanks. I'm glad we're finally taking the fight to them."

 **A/N: Sorry about this chapter being up a hour or two later than normal. I had to watch all the major GIW episodes to make sure I got this right. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Jessy Spectre out.**


	4. Gathering Allies

**A/N: Love all your support!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own . . . You know the rest.**

Chapter 4: Gathering Allies 

"Taking the fight to who?" a voice asked. Danny's parents and sister sat there confused and wondering who said that while Danny and his friends wore a look that said 'Typical.' Then Dani became visible.

"Danny, who is this?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, remember that clone I told you about?" His parents and sister nodded. "Let me introduce you to Dani."

"That's Dani with an 'I,'" Dani corrected. "So, what did I miss when I was in France? I'm still waiting for an answer."

"Well, my parents know my secret and Vlad's secret, and they want to take down the Guys In White."

"Yes! Those jerks are so going down! How do I help?"

"You can start by helping me convince some ghostly friends to come and help us plead the case that not all ghosts are evil."

So Dani went to find Wulf, along with Sam and Tucker, and the Fenton Family went to Princess Dora's kingdom.

 **-DP-**

"So . . . we're doing another prison breakout, aren't we Sam?" Tucker asked nervously.

"Yep," Sam replied. "We're doing another prison breakout. By the way, Dani, it might be better if you were in human form for this. In the Ghost Zone, humans are the ghosts."

"Okay," Dani shrugged and transformed back.

Sam pulled a bunch of ghost hunting gear out of her backpack and distributed it around. "Let's kick Walker's butt. Again." And they charged in guns blazing. It didn't take long. As soon as they got back to the real world, they told Wulf the plan to meet at the Fenton's place the next morning. He quickly agreed.

 **-DP-**

Danny landed the Spectre Speeder in Dora's kingdom. He and his family exited and walked up to Dora's castle. The guards immediately stood at attention when they saw Danny(in Phantom form). "Sir Phantom!" one exclaimed.

"Uh, hello. I wish to speak with Princess Dora?"

"Yes, of course, Sir Phantom. This way," the second guard said. He led them to Dora. Danny explained the situation after introductions.

"So, you need me as a sort of ambassador?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Dora agreed and Danny's group went back to FentonWorks for the rendezvous where Sam Tucker and Dani were waiting. They got there just before Wulf left. "Amiko!" Wulf yelled and gave him a hug. Unfortunately, Wulf noticed Danny's parents and remembered them. "Malamiko!" he snarled.

"What?" Danny asked confused before he saw who Wulf meant and jumped into Wulf's way. "No! I mean-Ili ne estas la malamikoj!" **(Translation: They aren't the enemy!)**

With Tucker's help, Danny explained the situation and Wulf went on his way. Then Team Phantom went to see Frostbite. They decided not to let Frostbite know that his parents hunted him before they found out two days before this and opted to pretend they knew all along. Frosbite was happy to help 'the Great One and his kin' in any way possible.

On the way back home, Danny briefly pondered if he should ask Clockwork to come. He quickly dismissed the idea knowing the Master of Time would say no because he was 'busy and didn't have the time. That always confused Danny.

That and Danny didn't really feel like arguing a point like that AGAIN. The Master of Time may have an eternity of time on hand to discuss it, but Danny didn't. School may have been cancelled from all the ghost related commotion, but Danny had to sleep.

They arrived back at FentonWorks and Tucker and Sam said their goodbyes and went home. "So, where will you be staying, Dani?" Maddie wondered. The look on Dani's face said it all. She didn't have a place to stay.

"Maybe she could stay in the guest bedroom?" Danny suggested. Dani looked up with hope in her eyes. Danny's parents looked at each other.

"Sure, why not?" Maddie agreed.

"Have you ever had fudge?" Jack asked/yelled. Dani shook her head. "Then I, Jack Fenton, shall introduce you to fudge!" he exclaimed while dragging her into the kitchen. Everyone else laughed.

After that, they went to bed. The next day was going to be a _long_ day.

 **A/N: Again, sorry about the issue.**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N:** **This is the last chapter of this fanfiction. I also will be taking a break to settle into a sort of routine before writing more fanfictions.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own . . . You get the point.**

Chapter 5: Say Goodbye, GIW 

Maddie was currently trying to wake Danny up. She shook his shoulder gently. "Five more minutes . . ." he mumbled.

"Need help?" Danic asked. Maddie nodded and Dani transformed into her ghost half. Danny immediately awoke when his ghost sense was triggered. "Your welcome." Maddie stood there shocked. It was that easy?

After Dani finished laughing at both Maddie and Danny's faces, she reminded Danny what day it was and they all went downstairs for breakfast.

 **-DP-**

All ghost hunters were required to leave weapons outside. The Fentons were happy to comply since they knew there was no danger. The GIW, however, were very upset that they would be vulnerable and without their weapons. They still firmly believed all ghosts were evil. Danny wished he had a camera, because they looked hilarious.

Danny's parents had made a special invention to increase his power for a day so he could duplicate himself and be there as both Phantom _and_ Fenton so it wouldn't be suspicious.

The trial and all the questions asked were similar to Maddie's announcement. The major differences were that citizens of Amity Park came to be for and against the case, some official records, and there was a judge. Having already answered half the questions, Danny was more confident this time around.

The GIW were another story. They were becoming less and less confident the longer it went on. Danny would never admit it, but some small part of him loved watching them squirm like this.

In the end, the GIW were disbanded and all members put in jail. The Anti-Ecto Act was taken down. All ghost hunting weapons were banned in the United States. But even though _weapons_ were banned, ghost shields and containment devices(such as the Fenton Thermos) weren't. That wasn't bad per say, seeing as how shades still existed.

 **-DP-**

"So what now?" Dani asked after the rest of Danny's ghostly friends left. Danny and his family looked at her, then glanced between each other while thinking the same thing. They all knew that her relation to Danny made her family, and family is the most important thing to a Fenton.

"Dani, how would you feel about becoming a part of this family?" Maddie wondered. Dani's face lit up with joy at this, because she knew what family means to a Fenton as well.

"Yes!" she cried as she tackled the two closest people. They just so happened to be Danny and Maddie. "I'd love to!" Jack and Jazz joined in on the hug.

"Welcome home, little sister," Jazz whispered.

Two days after that, they had all the forms for Dani's adoption signed. Albeit, Dani's first name was now Annabelle and Danielle was her middle name, but it would help cut down on confusion to call her Annie instead of Dani. Dani(or should I say Annie) didn't mind. She had a family, a home, and had even made friends at her new school. Besides, the name was so similar to her original name that she got used to it quickly.

Everyone else loved Dani too. She may have had similar interests to Danny, but she did have some interests that Danny did not share. For instance, she loved toast. Not plain, of course, because that's just absurd. But you get the point.

Dani had a family that loved her. Danny didn't have to worry about being hunted. And there were no more secrets between the Fenton's.

 **The End**

 **A/N: So I know I was planning another seperate story and I hate to take a break from anything because I know that I almost never return once I do, but I virtually pinky swear it won't be more than a week. If I break it, feel free to hunt me down in Valparaiso, Indiana in the United States. Because I'm vacationing there for three weeks.**


End file.
